Ne naposled
by Irime
Summary: (oneshot)Svatební den. Ode dneška budou Relena a Heero žít jen jeden pro druhého. Nebo ne?


Byl překrásný letní den, slunce se vesele usmívalo a objímalo svou hřejivou hravostí všechno živé i neživé. Svěží zeleň jarní trávy nebylo pro tu spoustu zlatavých pampelišek skoro ani vidět a vzduch voněl rozkvétajícím bezem. Vlahý májový větřík zčesával z korun stromů drobounké okvětní plátky růžových a bílých květů a cuchal účesy slavnostních hostů.

"Tak ses přecejen dočkala, sestřičko," pronesl tiše Milliardo Peacecraft a jemně se pousmál. Jeho drobná sestra dnes zářila štěstím a byla ještě půvabnější než dřív. Jak by taky ne, vždyť to byl její "velký den".

"Ano," vzdychla si šťastně. "Ano, ano, ano!" Úsměv na jejích rtech byl tak zářivý, že i kdyby bylo pod mrakem, den by byl stále slunečný. "Už jsem skoro přestávala doufat, že se toho kdy dočkám. Ale Heero mě nezklamal. Jsem tak strašně šťastná!" Zaklonila hlavu a vesele se rozesmála.

A všichni její přátelé, všichni jak tu dnes byli, se chtě nechtě museli usmívat s ní, protože to opravdu byl dlouho vytoužený den. Nejen ona sama si byla jistá, že dřív nebo později se Heero konečně rozhoupá a vysloví se; vypadali jako dokonalý pár a tolik se k jeden k druhému hodili! A přestože se zprvu zdálo, že Heero ani netuší, co to znamená mít jakékoli emoce, natož tak aby věděl, co je láska,nyní to vypadalo, že jej Relena nakonec přecejen všemu tomu naučila. A jak jeden druhého opravdu milovali! O tom nikdo nepochyboval...

o-O-o

"Mmm... AH! Přestaň! NE!Ne! Nepřestávej! Mm-hm..."

Horko. Nesnesitelné horko. Mrazení v zádech. Zrychlený dech a tiché vzdechy. Nepotlačitelné zasténání. Dotek studených prstů na rozpálené kůži. Neustávající šustění prostěradel a pleskání záclon o bělostnou stěnu, jak se do nich čas od času opře vítr z otevřených balkonových dveří. Hustá záplava dlouhých vlasů rozhozená po polštáři, zcuchaná a propocená. Pálivé polibky na citlivé kůži, zarudlé půlměsíčky otisků nehtů, když mozek nedokázal poručit tělu nereagovat na náhlý příliv pocitů.

Třepotavý dotek ruky tu i onde, lehounký a náznakový jako pohlazení motýlích křídel. Obletí celé tělo až konečně najde svou družku - tak zvláštně padnou jedna druhé; prsty se vzájemně propletou a pevně zaklesnou. Kdo je rozpojí?

Prastarý tanec těl. Jedno s druhým... jedno... Nikdo nerozpojí...

Slova? Ztrácejí význam. Kdo by chtěl slova, když činy jsou tak výmluvné?

Tep se zrychluje, dech zadrhává... tanec se stává divočejším, nespoutanějším...

"Angh... hnn... aa-ah! Nnn... a-aaAAA!"

o-O-o

"AAAaa-a!"

Hlavy všech přítomných se překvapeně otočili po zvuku. Tam, v stínu prastaré lípy, kde stál stůl s občerstvením, u obrovské mísy s punčem, seděla na zemi holčička, velmi pravděpodobně dceruška některého z hostí, v drobných ručkách nápojový kelímek. Malý oblíčejík zrudlý křikem, s tvářičkami blyštícími se potůčky slz, dovolávala se hlasitě maminky; šatičky, které těď zářily jasně růžovou barvou jistě byly ještě před pár okamžiky bělostné jako padlý sníh.

"Ach ne, podívej se, jak vypadáš!" lamentovala maminka. "Takový důležitý den a ty se takhle vyznamenáš! Tak krásné šatečky to byly!"

"Vždyť je to přece jedno," pohladila holčičku po vlasech Relena a na její maminku se andělsky usmála. " Co záleží na šatech? Den zůstane stejně krásný a vzpomínky stejně jasné, ať už se vše obejde bez nehod, nebo ne. Nebo se snad něco změní?"

o-O-o

"Změní se něco?"

"Hmm?"

"Myslím, po dnešku... změní se něco? Bylo to naposledy?"

"Mělo by?"

"Ne, nemělo. Nechci..."

"Nechceš?"

"Ne, v žádném případě. Nechci, aby se toho změnilo víc, než je nutné."

"Pak se nic nezmění."

"Něco ano. Je to přece tvůj 'velký den'."

o-O-o

Velký den. Ano, byl to _jejich_ Velký den.

Ode dneška budou jen spolu a bude to oficiální!

Už jen pár chvil, jen necelou hodinku a začne obřad, který spojí jejich životy v jeden "dokud je smrt nerozdělí". Jen necelou hodinku a bude mít nejen Heera, ale i jeho příjmení a každý bude vědět, že je jen a jen jeho a on, on že je její. Ničí jiný přece už po svatbě být nemůže, že?

Svatba.

Všechno už je přichystáno. Židle na svých místech, většina hostí už také dorazila, rozlehlá zahrada, v níž se má obřad konat, celá kvete a letně voní.

První máj. Jak příhodný den pro svatbu. Snad by byl vhodnější svátek sv. Valentina, světový den zamilovaných a milenců, tradiční v dnešním světě. Ale První máj... téměř zapomenutý, přesto však prastarý a o nic méně kouzelný den. Snad dokonce kouzelnější... Jakoby cosi bylo ve vzduchu... Láska přece, láska!

Relena se sama sobě rozesmála. Kampak se to ubírají její myšlenkové pochody? Vždyť je jako opilá! Ale komu to vlastně vadí? Dnes je přece _její_ den.

o-O-o

"Měli bychom vstávat. Nechceš přece přijít pozdě, že? Je to koneckonců_tvůj den_."

"Hn."

"Ale no tak! Skoro to zní, jako by sis to chtěl rozmyslet." Hravý úsměv, škádlivé mrknutí.

"Víš moc dobře, že kdyby to bylo na mně, nic z toho bych nedělal. Je to zbytečnost."

"Ale Releně na tom záleží."

"To je taky jediný důvod, proč jsem s tím souhlasil."

"Vážně jediný?"

"Samozřejmě. Co mám z toho, že se ožením?"

"Milující ženušku a kopu kzulíbání roztomilých dětiček?"

"Hn."

Ticho...

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Vážně bychom měli vstát. Obřad začne ani ne za hodinu a oblékání nějakou tu chvilku zabere."

"Hn."

"O sprše ani nemluvě. Nechceš přece na vlastní svatbě vypadat, že spíš s někým, kdo má k tvé zákonité brzy-manželce_dost_ daleko, že?"

"Zas tak daleko k ní nemáš." Veselé jiskříčky v očích, neznatelně pozvednuté koutky úst.

"COŽE! Zdá se ti, že mám přehnanou zálibu v růžové barvě, o které nevím? Nebo snad hlas, který by svou výškou dokázal v čase nouze hravě roztříštit skleněné výplně všech oken na míle daleko? Nebo snad mám pokoj plný plyšových medvídků!"

"Ne. Ale ty vlasy..."

"Hrmf! Tak za to už si na _ty vlasy_ ani nesáhneš, abys věděl!"

Ticho.

"Omlouvám se."

Ticho.

"Opravdu. Neměl jsem tě s Relenou srovnávat. Její vlasy se těm tvým nemůžou nikdy vyrovnat."

Drobný úsměv na znamení smíru.

"Mám zas dovoleno je osahávat?"

Těžký povzdech. "Ach bože, Heero. Vážně by ses měl naučit patřičně vyjadřovat. Víš vůbec, jak to teď vyznělo?"

Ušklíbnutí. "Jistěže vím. Proto jsem to řekl."

"Hmm... Ale už konečně vstávej, vážně přijdeme pozdě."

o-O-o

Nervozita stoupá. Poslední chvíle před začátkem obřadu.

"Jsou tu už všichni?"

"Možná... nevím, nevím, vážně netuším! Ach bože, asi se zblázním!"

"Uklidni se, Releno. Všechno půjde hladce a nic se nepokazí, nedělej si starosti." Lucrezia, Milliardova žena, Relenu konejší a opatrně ji hladí po vlasech; jsou napůl rozpuštěné, s vpletenými růžovými sametkami a drobnými narůžovělými sedmikráskami. Drobné kvítky zdobí i svatební šaty, bělostně zářící v poledním slunci. Relena vypadá jako princezna, kterou je.

"Všichni pozvaní hosté jsou tu, na svých místech. Každou chvíli budeme moct začít," přichází Milliardo se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech.

"Heero tu není! Jak může být svatba bez ženicha?"

"Ale no tak, Releno. Pořád je dost času. Krom toho, Duo tu taky ještě není. Nejspíš zapomněli doma prstýnky a museli se pro ně vrátit nebo tak něco."

"Hmm, asi ano. Prstýnky..."

o-O-o

"Máš prstýnky?"

"Tady jsou."

"Výborně. Jdeme."

"Počkej ještě, Heero!"

"Co?"

"Nedostanu polibek na rozloučenou?"

"Vždyť jdeme oba."

"Tak to nemyslím! Koukni, až odsud vyjdeme, už žádné líbání nebude, kolem budou lidi. A až se zas příště najde chvilka času, už nebudeš můj svobodný Heero Yuy, ale Heero Yuy, manžel Releny Peacecraftové."

"A v čem je rozdíl?"

"Vlastně v ničem, ale... prostě... Já nevím. Můžeš to třeba brát jako poslední rozloučení se svobodou. Co říkáš?"

"Hn."

Jeden druhému se 'naposled' stočili do náručí, pár paží se ovinul kolem útlých boků, druhý pár našel svou cestu do věčně neposedných čokoládových vlasů, a rty se setkaly. Měkce, jemně, s citem. Na rozloučenou.

A pak byla ta chvíle pryč. Zdráhavě se od sebe odtrhli, urovnali záhyby na oblecích.

"Tak pojď," usmál se téměř neznatelně Heero. "Je čas jít, Duo."


End file.
